1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an industrial machine control apparatus and control system. More particularly, the invention pertains to a human body actuated control apparatus and system for use with commercial sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturing industries, such as the sewing industry, have recognized that the operation of equipment is ergonomically improved if the operator is standing rather than sitting. The upright standing position of a worker has been shown to reduce fatigue as well as reduce repetitive stress injuries.
Today, stand up operations are primarily accomplished with the use of foot operated pedals located on the floor. Various types of foot operated pedals for use in a stand up operation are known in the art. Some foot pedals utilize a single pedal having a center pivot for forward or reverse actuation. Other designs have been proposed utilizing multiple foot pedals to obtain different functions such as low speed, high speed, foot lift, and thread trim and needle up.
However, all floor located pedals suffer from a common problem. The operator is required to stand on one foot and operate the pedal with the other foot. Almost all the weight of the operator must be applied to one foot so that the second foot is free to actuate the foot pedal or pedals. This uneven distribution of weight becomes tiring for an operator and often leads to back pain.
A second problem with floor pedals involves the floor pedals position. The placement or positioning of floor pedal is generally in a fairly precise location. Therefore the operator must stand in one position or must look for the foot pedal if he or she moves from that position.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus that would allow an operator to control an industrial type of machine, such as a commercial sewing machine, while standing with both feet on the floor with equal weight distribution and requiring little effort to operate the machine. Furthermore, there is a need for a device to be operated without the operator having to look for the controls while at the same time would allow the operator a larger range of standing locations or postures.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the control apparatus and system of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.